Realization's a Pain in the Butt
by the goshdarn batman
Summary: and so is friendship /or when Austin and Ally dwell upon their feelings about the other. two-shot
1. It's a Pain

**Realization is a Pain in the Butt**

A blonde haired boy walking in the classroom, it was two minutes before last period was supposed to begin. He lazily took his seat next to a girl with chestnut hair and amber highlights. Austin slumped his shoulders and crossed his arms on the table, resting his chin on his forearms.

The girl, Ally Dawson, very close friend to the blonde, Austin Moon, gazed at him, eyes laced with intrigue, "Hey,  
Austin," she said, attempting to begin a conversation with the beach blonde. Austin only nodded in reply.

"So," she continued, "I was thinking that maybe we should work on the song after school so you'll be able to perform it at the concert later this week." He, again, only nodded.

"I feel like you're not really listening to me..." He nodded once again, continuing his gaze at the front of the  
classroom.

Ally then gave up on her attempts at conversation with the boy and turned to her long time friend, Trish, "Hey, Trish," she said, gaining the attention of the curly haired Latina.

"Hey, Ally," Trish smiled, "Have you and Austin finished the song yet?"

"Not yet. I'm hoping that we'll be able to by tomorrow, but Austin seems completely out of it today," Ally replied.

Trish switched her focus to the dazed rock star, then back to Ally, "Don't worry," she sent her best friend a evil smirk, and leaned close to Austin's ear and whispered so only he could hear what she was about to say, "Austin! Ally just walked in and she's only wearing underwear!"

Austin's body immediately shot up and searched around for Ally, only to see her sitting next to him-definitely not in just her undergarments. Disappointed-only slightly, of course; he wasn't _that_ much of a perv-that she was fully clothed, he then turned towards Trish and gave her his best version of the trademarked Bat-Glare that he could muster. Trish put her hands up, admitting to her crime.

"What'd she say to you?" Ally suddenly asked, causing him to switch his squinted eyes to wide ones and a deep pink flush to accompany them. Flustered, he looked down at his thumbs as if they were the coolest thing in the world - although, he would immediately disagree to whoever said that, Ally was, of course - and muttered, "nothing."

Giving him a look of uncertainty, she decided against prying. The bell rang, notifying the students that class was about to start.

Nothing the teacher said made sense to Austin. He was too focused in his dreamland, consisting of Ally, and only Ally. He imagined her beautiful smile, the way her hair falls so perfectly on her shoulders and continues to flow down her upper back, her gorgeous doe eyes and how they always sparkle, he loved how loving and caring she was to everyone, he loved how she chewed her hair whenever she got nervous, he loved how adorable-y dorky she was. He just loved everything about her. But don't take that the wrong way, he didn't think of Ally any more than _j__ust_ a friend. _Friend_, Austin had to repeat to himself. _Just a friend, Ally's just a friend, I don't have any romantical feelings for my partner and best gal friend. There's _no way. He shook his head at the thought, but then started smiling - he was thinking about everything he loved about Ally once again: her beautiful smile, her eyes that he always got lost in, how her hai- his mind blanked and he had an epiphany. He liked Ally. Austin Monica Moon liked Ally (he didn't know her middle name) Dawson. "I like Ally..." Austin murmured.

Ally faced Austin, "What'd you say?" she whispered, barely catching the few words he said.

Panic shown in Austin's eyes, "I said," he emphasized the word said, giving him some time to think of a cover up, "'I like Cali', yeah, that's what I said. I like Cali, California, it's like the Florida of the West Coast. I've only been there  
twice, but it still seems really cool..." he blabbered.

"Oh," she furrowed her brows, "Okay." Austin let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Ally then refocused on the teacher and his lecture on the Louisiana Purchase. She placed her pen on her notebook paper, her intention to take very thorough notes but failing miserably. She was too distracted thinking about a certain blonde haired boy whom she was quite close to. She knew that having feelings towards Austin were wrong, but she couldn't help but inwardly - or physically - smile whenever he was mentioned or was around her.

Having feelings for your partner and best guy friend could ruin their fantastic relationship, she knew that. So she would always try to deny those feelings whenever they would show up.

Class passed by quickly, soon there were only five minutes left and the teacher finished the lesson quicker than  
anticipated, so he let the teenagers have some free time.

Both Austin and Ally had smiles on their faces and continued looking straight ahead, oblivious to the fact that Trish was waving her hands in front of them, trying to get their attention, "Hello?!" she snapped, "Austin? Ally?" Trish then  
resorted to punching both of them on the arm.

"Ow!" They yelled in unison, "What'd you do that for?" Austin continued.

"You were both dazing off," Trish said, matter-of-factly, "So..." She dragged the vowel out and smirked at them, "What - or should I say who - were you both thinking about that made you so spaced out?" She asked even though she already knew the answer, Austin and Ally might be oblivious about each others feelings toward the other, but everyone around them knew about it, they weren't very secret about it.

"Ummm...What?" They both replied and Ally continued, "I wasn't thinking about anything _or_ anyone!" Austin nodded in agreement.

"Uh-huh, yeah," Trish said sarcastically, "I _know_ you weren't just thinking of nothing, you were daydreaming about  
a special someone!" At the mention of a 'special someone', Austin's head shot to Ally in surprise and slight anger.

"A 'special someone'?" He questioned, "Who?" His eyes showing a tinge of jealousy-just a tinge, might I remind you.

Before Ally had the chance to answer - or deny - anything, Trish cut in, "Is that jealousy I hear Austin? Green doesn't look good on you."

"Me? Jealous?" He scoffed and looked Trish straight in the eye, "I'm just a tad bit curious, that's all. So..." he  
continued and turned back to Ally, "Who _were_ you thinking about?" he quirked his eyebrow at her.

"Like I said before," Ally answered, "I wasn't thinking about anyone," seeing the looks on Austin's and Trish's faces  
showing her that they obviously didn't believe any of the bull she was giving, she quickly added, "I was only thinking  
about a cool verse for the song we're working on."

Just then, the bell rang. Ally sighed in relief and quickly gathered her stuff and exiting the classroom in record time,  
heading to her locker.

Barely a minute of walking and she arrived at the blue metal locker. She twisted the lock three times and it opened to reveal many, many books. She dumped her history book in her locker and picked up her calculus book and stuffed it in her pink backpack, hurriedly so Trish couldn't catch up with her to interrogate her earlier actions.

She closed the locker door only to reveal a tall, beach blonde boy leaning against the locker adjacent to hers.

"So..." Austin nervously gulped and placed his hands in his pockets looking down at his shoes, "Wh-who _were_ you thinking about?"

Ally hung her backpack on her left shoulder, turned towards Austin and shrugged, "Like I said before, I was only thinking of some cool lyrics." It was partially true, but most of the ones she thought of included a description of a tall blonde boy who was this girls best friend and how the girl is falling for the boy. She definitely did not want to share those lyrics to anyone. She tried to keep her cool as she continued, "But, what I'd _l__ove_ to know is who _you_ were thinking about." she added a teasing smirk to try to mask the hurt in her eyes.

Austin's eyes flashed uncertainty for half a second, then went back to normal, "Just like you, I was thinking about the new song."

Ally gave Austin a knowing look, but went with it, "Oh, that's cool. So do you want to work on the song after I finish my shift?"

"Yeah!" He exclaimed. They both stood there, lost in each others eyes. Minutes later, Trish yelled their names and before they knew it, they were seated in Austin's car, headed towards the mall. The ride was filled with comfortable silence, both of them stealing glances at one another once in awhile.

They arrived at the Miami Mall's entrance, Ally got out and collected her backpack, "Thanks for the ride, Austin. You  
really didn't have to."

Austin smiled at her, "Anytime, I'd do anything for you," he replied sincerely, Ally blushed and he continued, "I'll see  
you later!" Ally nodded and closed the passenger side door and started walking towards Sonic Boom. Austin watched her walk, his left hand on the steering wheel and the right on the gearshift.

Austin stayed in that position for awhile until she was no longer in his view. He then reluctantly turned his to face the  
road ahead of him and with a sad smile he quietly sighed, "I will find out who you were thinking about." Little did he know that she was thinking the same thing.


	2. But It's Also Fantastic

_"I will find out who you were thinking about." Little did he know that she was thinking the same thing._

Ally had just arrived at her father's store, Sonic Boom. She stepped behind the counter and placed her backpack under it but she first pulled out her beloved songbook. Nobody was allowed to touch it, not Trish, not her dad, not anyone - well, except for Austin. But that was given, they were partners and best friends for a good two years, almost three - they told each other everything, so, granting him permission to touch her book was expected. The only catch was for him to respect her privacy and only look at the song part and not at the diary part. Ally was grateful that he respected her wishes. Ever since the spray tan and sweating incident, he knew better.

She was casually doodling a microphone in her book, until she was interrupted, "Guess who got a job at 'Cheese Just Okay'?" Trish announced at the entrance of the store, posing for the passer-byers to see. She walked over to Ally who was now smiling at her.

"How long do you think you'll be working there?" the brunette asked still smiling.

"Not long," the Latina replied, "After my job at 'Cheese Out of My League' I realized that I really don't like cheese as much anymore, the thought of it sickens me." She stuck her tongue out and shook her head in disgust. Ally laughed at her friend.  
"I would just be glad that you don't have to wear that horrible cheese outfit." Ally giggled and returned her attention to her book, unbeknownst to her that she started doodling a face - a very familiar face, to be exact. She smiled at the mess of lines and squiggles, and underneath the drawing, she quickly wrote out in her beautiful cursive handwriting - she did go to calligraphy camp, after all - 'Austin', not forgetting to add a heart after the 'n'.

Realizing what had just occurred, Ally rapidly closed her book before anyone could catch a glimpse at it. But, unfortunately for her, her best friend had managed to see it.

"Ally..." Trish scolded, "Is that supposed to be Austin?" Ally hesitated before answering, "Whaattt?" she scoffed, "Nooo... That was nobody, yup, nobody..."

"Well, that 'nobody' sure did look a lot like Austin..." Trish said, "And not to mention that you wrote 'Austin' underneath it." Ally looked at Trish, uncertain, "C'mon Ally, just say it."

"Say what?" Ally asked dumbly, "What are you talking about?"

"I know you like Austin," Trish stated, "You should tell him, although, I don't see how he doesn't know already..." mumbling the last part.

"Why are you suggesting that I like Austin? Because I, surely, do not. Nope. Definitely not like that." Ally shook her head and turned away from her to hide the smile creeping on her face (this being proof that she does smile whenever he's mentioned). She walked over to a costumer in the back of the store. Before she could ask if he needed any assistance, Trish pulled her aside.

"Really, Ally? Like, everybody knows that you like him," Trish asked, "Why can't you just admit it?"

"Because," Ally replied, "If I did like Austin - which I do not, this is just a hypothetical situation - and I told him that I did, everything would be ruined."

"You're acting like he doesn't like you back-" Trish was abruptly cut off. "That's because he doesn't. He would never like me like that. I'm just his partner and friend; that's never going to change." Ally sadly walked off.

* * *

After dropping Ally off at the mall, Austin headed over to Dez's place to hang before going back to work on the song. He shut off the car and walked into the house. He was basically family over there, they even gave him a house key. "Hey Dez!" he yelled into the somewhat empty house, the only sight he saw was Dez's pet gerbil scurrying across the hardwood floor being chased by his cat, which was being chased by his dog.

"Hey Austin!" he heard his ginger friend shout back that sounded like it was coming from the basement. He rushed down the stairs and was met with the sight of Dez's awesome TV and Dez dressed in his usual unusual garments. "Hi Dez," Austin walked over to his best friend and they did their handshake, "Whaddup?!"

"So," Austin continued, "What game should we play today," he rubbed his hands together and jumped over the head of the couch and landed into the criss-cross apple-sauce position.

"Actually," Dez trailed off, "I was thinking that we could have a man to man talk, bro to bro, hermano to hermano, guy to gu-"

"Yeah, okay," Austin cut him off, "I get it. I guess we could do that. So, what do you want to have a 'guy to guy' conversation about?"

"How about... we talk about you and Ally?" Dez suggested and joined Austin on the couch and placed his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his crossed fingers.

Austin, surprised by his friends suggestion, flinched, then regained his calm demeanor, "What about us? I mean, we still have to finish that song for my concert, and stuff..."

"I'm not talking about the 'career' Austin and Ally; I'm talking about the 'I'm secretly in love with the other' Austin and Ally."  
"Pfft.. What?!" Austin scoffed, "I'm not secretly in love with Ally!"

"You're right," Dez replied sadly, "You're _waayyy_ too obvious about your feelings for her to be secret. I mean, you have only been hanging out with her every single day for the past two years. Even we don't hang out that much." Dez threw his hands up in the air, like that would somehow prove his point.

"Just because we hang out a lot, doesn't mean I like Ally," Austin put in and refused to give eye contact to his friend, picking up the Xbox controller and fiddling with the buttons.

"That's because," Dez paused, causing Austin to look at him, "You're in denial. It's not just a river in France."

"Uh... Dez. The saying is 'It's not just a river in Egypt'." He looked away again, slouching against the couch and focusing his attention to the ceiling.

"Ugh, c'mon Austin," Dez sighed, "Just admit it already. The longer you wait, the less of a chance you'll have with her."

"Why are you even pushing the subject, Dez?" Austin asked, truly intrigued about what his friend would answer, but added, "I mean, if I did like Ally, and I'm not saying that I _do_ like her that way, but, don't you realize what that would do to our partnership? Our friendship? Our friendship means too much to me to go and ruin by telling her that I like her more than a friend. She doesn't even like me like how I like her; it'll never happen." Austin sighed sadly.

"There's _no_ way that Ally doesn't like you. I mean, come on, she's always so much happier when you're around her. You're like her sunshine on a rainy day, her syrup on pancakes, her pickle-"

"Okay, Dez," Austin cut in, "Enough similes. But that proves nothing! Just because I'm 'her sunshine on a rainy day'," he air quoted, "Does not mean that she _likes_ me. She only sees me as a friend."

"A friend that she wants to mush her lips against, yes," Dez added and nodded.

"Dude!" Austin yelled, although, he wouldn't mind if that happened in real life, and not just in day dreams.

* * *

The store now closed for the day, Ally's mind reminisced on her little chat with Trish. It really brought down her mood, she wouldn't be surprised if the customers went to complain about her. She did tell this young couple something along the lines of 'Love ruins everything, one minute you're best friends, then you're a couple then you're on a no-talking streak because you rushed things. Love sucks'. She was being a little too melodramatic -especially because, just like her mother, she claimed to love love- but she thought it was fit, considering her current mood. But that soon changed because of a certain blonde haired boy that walked through the store doors.

"Hey Ally!" Austin called and walked over to sit on the counter, swinging his legs back and forth, "How's it going?"

"It's been alright," Ally didn't even bother trying to tell him that she was 'fine', she obviously wasn't and he would be able to tell, "We were really busy here and I've just been over thinking things." She starting fiddling with her fingers.

"What have you been over thinking about?" Austin asked, quirking his eyebrow at her, truly intrigued. His legs stopped swinging.  
"It's nothing to worry about, Austin," Ally covered, turning away from him. She didn't want her crush and best friend to know that she was in a mind debacle about him. She didn't want to look him in the eyes so she turned her focus to a violin that needed tuning on the opposite of the counter.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" Austin asked sincerely, "It might help with things if you talk about it." He furrowed his brows, got up and walked over to her and leaned his elbow against the counter top.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll get over it sooner or later," Ally insisted, looking at him to prove a point. She noticed how close they were, just mere centimeters from him. She took a short glance at his lips then back at his beautiful hazel eyes. Her lips parted slightly and she completely forgot about the violin. She turned her body so she wasn't twisted and was now parallel with his.  
Austin took their close proximity as an opportunity, maybe fate was trying to tell him something. He found himself leaning in, a little surprised that she was leaning in too. Their lips were now millimeters away, he paused for a second, giving Ally a chance to back out, and when she didn't, he connected his lips with hers. He snaked his arms around her waist while she placed her hands on his biceps.

You could say that this was another one of those cliche fairy tale moments where sparks were shooting and their lips were tingling, because it was exactly that. Their lips moved in sync with the other. They pulled away after what felt like hours. Leaning his forehead against hers, he let out a shaky breath, "Wow..."

She mimicked his actions, "Yeah, wow..." She then smiled, "So... I'm just guessing here, but, I'm assuming that the feeling is mutual?"

Austin chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you could say that," he then kissed her again, the same sparks, fireworks, and tingles, but it felt better this time. He felt on top of the world. They parted once again, "So, Ally Dawson, how would you like to accompany me to dinner this fine evening?" He stepped back and held his hand out towards her, bowing slightly.

"Austin Moon, I would love to." She smiled and placed her hand on his and he kissed her hand. She giggled and he pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They headed out the doors, smiling and laughing, forgetting about the song that needed to be done, it was just the two of them in their own little world.

"It was you." Austin suddenly said, he looked at the beautiful brunette to his right.

"Me what?" Ally asked, he locked stares with Austin.

"It was you, you were my special someone," Austin shot her a small smile. Ally smiled wide.

"Well, that's just great," Ally said smiling and looked ahead of her so she wouldn't trip on anything while walking.

Austin stopped in his tracks, "What?" he asked, quite confused.

"It's great because," Ally looked back at him, "You were my special someone too." Austin grinned widely at this, he then hugged Ally and twirled her, she was laughing wildly. After setting her down, he moved in to kiss her again. They connected and everything was perfect, if for only that moment.


End file.
